Ikemen School
Ikemen School is a Gacha series which started on February 20, 2017. It is the first season of the Ikemen Series. It releases a new episode every month. It is about Yuna, a girl who got into a super elite high school full of rich, handsome dream guys. In each episode, Yuna somehow gets herself into trouble and one of the four guys help her which develops their relationship. There is a voting and new Gacha for each episode. Main Characters Yuna is a totally ordinary girl who somehow got into a super elite high school. She can be nervous and clumsy at times which leads her into troubling events. She plays the piano. Kei is loved by all and has a heart of gold. He is overwhelming with kindness. He helps out Yuna in Episode 1 by giving her a dress to wear to the party. However, because of his popularity with the girls, it brings Yuna trouble in Episode 2. Kei is a conductor in the school orchestra. He confessed to Yuna. Jun is a cool and aloof guy. He dislikes unnecessary drama and wasting his time. He has a hard time expressing his feelings and has yet to taste true love. Jun helps Yuna from the mean girls in Episode 2. He's been playing violin ever since he was in diapers. Yuta is a bold and sporty guy. His main sport is Baseball. He knows all the lines. He takes interest in Yuna in Episode 1. He hasn't helped Yuna yet, but he does give her his home run ball as a souvenir. He also plays the flute. Ryu makes an appearance in Episode 3 where they have their overseas trip. He has a notably exotic appearance. His father owns a hotel on an island, and Kei and Yuta are his old friend. He helps Yuna go back to the hotel in Episode 3. Because of a chance meeting with Yuna and her friends, he has new plans now. He transfers into Ikemen School in Chapter 5. He plays the xylophone in the school orchestra. Minor Characters * Two means girls who bullied Yuna in Episode 2. They both love Kei and tell Yuna to back off. * The other cheerleaders in Episode 4. They were behind Yuna. * The audience who appeared in Episode 5 and 6. They gave a round of applause to Yuna and the four guys in Episode 5 and Kei in Episode 6. Gacha * Ikemen School 1 * Ikemen School 2 * Ikemen School 3 * Ikemen School 4 * Ikemen School 5 * Ikemen School 6 Story Chapter 1 : The First Day I'm Yuna! Today's the First Day ceremony! Yuna: This uniform's so cute! I'm gonna die! I can't wait to start the year! W-Whoa! Is this even a real school? Yuna: This isn't at ALL like my old school! Just then, some guy called out to me. Kei: Hey! Why are you in your uniform? Today's the First Day party. It's a dress and black tie! Yuna: No. Way. I had no idea! OMG, what do I do? School hasn't even started and I already screwed up! Luckily Kei offered me the spare dress in his car. That was close! Kei: Hey, I don't know if this will fit you, but here. This color should look good on you. Yuna: What, but I couldn't... Kei: Just put it on! You'll be late for the party! Anyway, I went with the flow and took the dress. But he just had it in his car? Is this guy for real?! Yuna: Does... Does this look weird? Kei: It's perfect! I knew that dress would be right for you! Just then two more guys showed up. Yuta: Hey, who's that? She's cute. Jun, do you know her? Jun: Nope. Don't care. This school is amazing... What will it be like when school starts? Ikemenschoolstory1.png Ikemenschoolstory2.png Ikemenschoolstory3.png Ikemenschoolstory4.png Chapter 2 : Spring Picnic I wasn't sure if I could join the First Day party at first. But thanks to Kei offering to be my date for the evening, I had a lot of fun. What a lifesaver! The whole school's going to the spring picnic! It's the first official function of the year so I'm super excited! But this school does things...a bit differently. Who ever heard of a school picnic on sailboats?! I'm not sure if I'll ever get used to this! Kei: Hey Yuna. Did you just arrive? Yuna: Wha...? Yuta: What took so long? B u t . . . There was an ominous mood in the air... like being watched. Mean girls: Hey you were with Kei at the First Day party, right? Who are these girls? Are they his girlfriends? Or his fans?! Kei's really cute and sweet so it's not a surprise that girls like him but... Yuna: Sigh... Mean girls: Don't tell me you two are together. I heard that the dress you wore was actually Kei's! You keep your hands off him, got it? now what do I do to get out of this mess?! Somebody save me! Then Jun appeared out of the blue! Jun: Do you have any clue how annoying you girls sound right now? You came here to picnic, right? So shut up already. Mean girls: Wha... what do you know? C'mon let's lose these losers! Looks like I got out of another jam! I never thought Jun could be nice like that but anyway I'm glad it's over. Jun: It's getting cold. Here, take my coat. You really are a major pain. Don't stick your nose into trouble! Yuna: Thank you so much. You saved my neck back there! That was an unexpected turn of events, but I'm glad Jun was there. Sure he's gloomy, but he seems like a good person after all... Right? Springpicnic1.png Springpicnic2.png Springpicnic3.png Springpicnic4.png Springpicnic5.png Chapter 3 : Orientation Field Trip It's the event everyone's been looking forward to: The overseas orientation field trip! Yuna: I never thought I'd go overseas! It's like a dream come true!!! This island's gorgeous. I think I'm in paradise! After the First Day party and the picnic, I didn't think anything could be more awesome...but I was wrong! Huh? Where is everyone? We must have gotten separated. Yuna: OMG, how do I get back?! Which way leads back to the hotel...? I don't see anyone I know! Oh NOOOoooooo! What do I dooo? Just then, a boy appeared. Ryu: Hey, are you okay? Did you get lost or something? Yuna: Uh...yeah. I got separated and don't know the way back to my hotel. Ryu: Come on. I'll walk you back to your hotel. He's got red eyes and doesn't wear shoes! He's so exotic, and he really seems to know the area. I wonder if he lives here? Ryu: I live here because of my father's work. What about you? Is this your first time to the island? Yuna: Yeah. I'm on a school field trip, but it's actually my first time out of the country. Thanks to this guy I was back at the hotel in no time! Kei: Yuna, where were you? I was worried! Yuna: Sorry for getting lost. This guy helped me out! Jun: Getting lost again? I can't say I'm surprised. Ryu: Hey, good to see you again! Kei: Hey! Ryu?! Long time no see! How've you been? Yuta: Happy to meet you again! Your dad's hotel is still awesome! Whoa... These guys are old friends? Talk about a crazy coincidence! If it wasn't enough, the hotel we're staying at actually belongs to Ryu's dad! Unbelievable! Ryu: It was nice seeing those guys again. Life on the island can get pretty boring. I'm ready to look for my next adventure in some new place! Orientation1.png Orientation2.png Orientation3.png Orientation4.png Orientation5.png Chapter 4: Sports Meet Today's the Sports Meet! Turns out that booking an entire stadium for a sports meet baseball tournament is something Ikemen School does all the time! I'll be going as a cheerleader! Gotta give it my best shot! Oh hey! It's Kei and Jun! Looks like Kei's got the girls' attention as always... Looks like Yuta's up next! Huh? Something's different about his hair... And it totally suits him! Yuta: Okay, here goes nothing! Show'em your stuff! Home run! Whoaaaa!! Yuna: Just wow! Amazing! And Yuta follows up with a whole slew of home runs after that too! Thanks to him, the team wins with flying colors! '- After the Meet -' Kei: Yuna! You were awesome today. Yuna: So were you! I didn't know Yuta could play baseball like that! Jun: You didn't know? That dude's the real deal. Up there with the pro leaguers, if you ask me! Yuta: Yuna! Was trying to find you. Thanks for cheering for the team today! Yuna: Thanks! Those home runs though, right? Did not see that coming! Yuta: So uh, this! They gave me this home run ball as a souvenir but I was thinking, you know, maybe you'd like to hang on to it instead? Wait, what? Is that me...blushing? Huh. Who woulda thought?! Seeing that new serious side to Yuta today sure was surprising, but I'm really glad I did! So there was a cool, collected side to him all along! I can't help but admire sporty types playing a sport takes discipline! (sic) Sportsmeet1.png Sportsmeet2.png Sportsmeet3.png Sportsmeet4.png Sportsmeet5.png Sportsmeet6.png Chapter 5: Concert Clique Finally! Yay, the last day of midterms! And there's just Music left to go! Yuna: It's one more and then on to summer break! Maybe it's because of the midterms, but things seem quiet... Where ARE they? It so happens the Music test, however, has one teen, tiny problem! Yuna: Wait-wow-what? Okay, deep breaths! Instead of an actual exam, we have to hold a concert! Do I have what it takes to play in front of a bunch of people?! Ryu: Hey Yuna. So, did you practice much? No way! ...Ryu? What are you doing here? Kei: You didn't know? Ryu just transferred. Man, that's freedom. I wish I could just change schools like that! I can't believe Ryu goes to our school now! Nooo, lost track of time... Looks like we're up next! Cute AND musically gifted! It's pretty obvious they've been taking music lessons since forever! I better try and look my part too! I'm so nervous I can't even think straight... Wait, huh? It's...over? *applause* Just a hunch, but going on the crowd's standing ovation, it seems like I didn't ruin it for everyone?! Phew...! School Staff: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for--we announce this term's most charismatic student! Who did our student body select to win this honor? I heard the winner gets something truly amazing... Ahh, the suspense is killing me! Special Bonus: If you voted for Kei in the voting, you win a very special animated aura. Ikemenschool5.png Ikemenschool51.png Ikemenschool52.png Ikemenschool53.png kei special aura.png|Reward for voting for Kei (Winner in Poll) Chapter 6: Kei won with flying colors at the end-of-term concert! Congratulations! *applause* Yuna: Wow, Kei came in first place! That's amazing! And the prize for the Popularity Contest is a special invitation to the school observatory - with a plus one! Not only that, Cygnus is visible from Earth this month - and it can only be seen once a year! Yuna: Gazing up at the stars... How romantic! I wonder who Kei will choose? This school even has its own space observatory? Kei: Yuna, will you put on this dress and go to the observatory with me? Yuna: S-Sure! He chose me?! So that night he takes me to the space observatory to see Cygnus - the Swan constellation - in full view! Kei: Look, over there. That's the swan. Yuna: Wow...!! I've never seen stars up close like this before! It's all thanks to you, Kei... So...thank you! Kei: I'm pretty stoked you came out here to see them with me too, Yuna. Actually, for a while now... I've been waiting for this moment. Yuna: Hm? Kei looks at me with a serious expression... but why? Kei: The truth is, we all wanted to meet you so much that we...we traveled to Earth from another planet. We need you... Yuna, will you follow me? Yuna: Huh!? What are you saying...? What's going on...?! Y-You're scaring me! And just as Kei confessed his alien past, Cygnus began to glow brighter...and brighter... Are we...warping to another world? What's happening to me...?! Ikemenschoolstory6.png Ikemenschoolstory61.png Ikemenschoolstory62.png Ikemenschoolstory63.png Category:Gacha series Category:Ikemen School Category:Ikemen Series